


home is your warmest hug

by kenzeira



Series: #DedicatedtoYou [12]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Canon Modification, F/M, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/pseuds/kenzeira
Summary: Arthur mengingat seorang perempuan berambut merah yang bertanya kepadanya; apa ia mengingat sesuatu, seolah memang ada kehidupan lain sebelum ini—sebelum ia menjadi raja—dan sebelumnya lagi, lagi, lagi.[Arthur x Mizuki untuk moonwaltz]
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon/Akai Mizuki, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Gawain | Saber
Series: #DedicatedtoYou [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755991
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Mizuki: Awal Mula

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonwaltz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwaltz/gifts).



_Aku punya cerita sedih._

Mizuki terbangun dari tidur pendeknya yang hanya tiga jam. Ia kembali memimpikan hari itu—bagaimana ia harus menyebutnya? Kadang terasa benar cuma mimpi, kadang pula seperti nyata; seakan dipaksa menghadap kembali masa lalu, mempertanggung-jawabkan apa yang telah ia lakukan.

“Gawain?”

Pria itu tidak dapat ia temukan. Mizuki keluar dari kamarnya. Para staf Chaldea berlalu-lalang, mengurusi berbagai macam hal. Apa yang ia lihat tampak normal-normal saja, seolah dunia tidak sedang gawat. Ia pergi ke ruangan medikal untuk pemeriksaan rutin. Da Vinci menasehatinya untuk tidur lebih teratur. Terdengar menyenangkan; tidur teratur, delapan jam dalam satu hari. Tak perlulah repot-repot memikirkan esok, sebab esok akan berjalan seperti biasa. Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Ketika isi kepalanya dipenuhi oleh kemelut tak mengenakkan. Mendefinisikannya sebagai ‘memikirkan nasib dunia’ memang terdengar konyol, walau demikianlah kenyataannya.

_Tidak cuma memikirkan nasib dunia, sebenarnya…_

Mizuki tidak begitu mendengarkan kata-kata Da Vinci, ia terlalu sibuk dengan isi kepalanya sendiri. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Gawain, begitulah pikirnya. Sebab pria itu semakin jarang terlihat. Dan ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak tenang pula: keberadaan Arthur (tolong digaris-bawahi; keberadaan Arthur ketika Gawain tidak ada di sampingnya). Da Vinci masih berceloteh panjang seperti biasa.

“Aku masih terkejut kau bisa terlempar sejauh ini.”

“Eh, ya?”

“Dan aku sudah tidak terkejut lagi ketika kau tidak mendengarkan-ku.”

Mizuki tertawa hambar.

“Sirkuit sihirmu hampir pulih sepenuhnya.” Da Vinci menjelaskan. “Sangat mengejutkan ketika manusia mampu bertahan menembus paralel dunia, sekalipun manusia itu adalah penyihir paling hebat.”

“Ini semua tentu berkat cawan suci.”

“Ah, tapi tidak ada jaminan cawan suci membawamu selamat sampai ke sini. Bisa saja yang sampai hanya ragamu.”

“Itu sedikit mengerikan.”

“Tidak, sebetulnya sangat mengerikan. Dan Sir Gawain sudah tentu melindungimu dengan seluruh hidupnya.”

“Bicara soal Gawain, akhir-akhir ini aku jarang sekali melihatnya.”

Da Vinci tersenyum masam. “Nah, memang benar-benar keterlaluan. Aku bicara soal dia sejak tadi, tapi kau hanya diam mematung dan ‘eh, ya’. Kalau Romani ada, mungkin dia akan memarahimu. Fokus. Fokus. Mizuki. Jangan sampai kau terjebak dalam pemikiranmu sendiri ketika keadaan sedang genting, atau kau terjebak dan kau tahu sendiri apa akibatnya. Ini tidak hanya menyangkut soal hidupmu, tapi juga…”

Da Vinci adalah Da Vinci. “Jadi, bagaimana soal Gawain?”

“Sir Gawain … ya, dia sibuk membantu master lain. Ada misi pembersihan di London, kau tahu. Sisa-sisa remah.”

“Seharusnya dia bilang padaku.”

“Dia mungkin sudah bilang padamu, tapi kau tidak mendengarkan.”

“Yang barusan itu benar-benar tepat menusukku, Da Vinci.”

“Ya, aku tahu.” Da Vinci tersenyum senang. “Dan untuk misi berikutnya—“

“Misi berikutnya?”

♠♠♠

“Saya tidak keberatan.”

Barangkali ini terdengar klise. Ada titik koordinat yang janggal di singularitas pertama, dan musuh yang terdeteksi merupakan sekumpulan Lancer. Mizuki, tentu saja, membutuhkan Gawain untuk menyelidiki kejanggalan. Tapi Gawain tidak ada. Dan Arthur menawarkan diri.

_Tapi aku keberatan!_

“Attila masih berada di Shinjuku bersama masternya. Atau Anda ingin saya mencari Minamoto no Raikou-san?”

“Tidak!” Oke, ia menjawab terlalu cepat.

Keputusan segera diambil. _Ini bukan misi yang sulit, Mizuki. Tidak perlu gelisah begitu_. Da Vinci memang paling hebat soal membaca gurat wajah. Para staf melakukan persiapan untuk _ray shift_. Mizuki menunduk, memandang ujung sepatunya sendiri, lalu menghela napas, mengatur detak jantung yang tidak karuan. Ia mengangkat muka, menyadari bahwa di sampingnya Arthur tengah memperhatikan. Bagaimana cara ia menjelaskan tatapan Arthur? Bingung, terheran-heran, atau justru hanya tatapan biasa (mungkin ia terlalu berpikir berlebihan).

“Tidak apa-apa, Master. Anda bisa mengandalkan saya.”

Kemudian Arthur menggenggam tangannya.

Bukan. Bukan soal ia meragukan kemampuan Arthur. Dan lagi, berpegangan tangan adalah hal yang biasa sebelum berpindah dimensi. Tapi jantungnya seperti mau meledak. Seharusnya ia sudah terbiasa. Seharusnya…

 _Ray shift_ berhasil dilakukan. Tidak ada kendala berarti. Keduanya mendarat dengan sempurna.

Mizuki kembali dihadapkan dengan kobaran api itu. Fuyuki, 2004. Dalam keadaan begini, tak pantas rasanya ia memikirkan hal konyol. Tetapi perasaan familier ini tak mampu ia tepis. Bagaimana dulu ia pernah berada di tempat yang (katakanlah) sama, dalam dunia paralel berbeda. Waktu itu Mizuki berjuang bersama Gawain, sosok kesatria yang setia melayani rajanya—sang raja yang ia cari-cari sampai titik darah penghabisan—yang juga setia melayani masternya. Dan ketika Mizuki menemukannya, menemukan sang raja, ia justru kehilangan banyak kata-kata. Seperti sekarang ini.

**_Master, apakah kau tidak ingin mengatakan apa pun pada Raja Arthur?_ **

_Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya, Gawain? Halo, Raja Arthur. Aku Akai Mizuki dan aku adalah pasanganmu seumur hidup. Oh, astaga. Dia mungkin tak akan sampai hati menyebutku sinting, tapi membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku meringis._

**_Master, biar kuberitahu sesuatu._ **

_Ya?_

**_Kau payah._ **

Hanya mengingat percakapan itu saja sudah cukup membuatnya tertusuk kesekian kali. Terima kasih, Gawain.

“Heh… binatang buas rupanya.” Ada kilatan menyenangkan dari sepasang mata Arthur tatkala mereka menemukan musuh yang menyebabkan singularitas Fuyuki bermasalah. Mizuki terkesima, terlebih ketika Arthur menolehkan wajah padanya lalu mengulas senyum lebar penuh percaya diri. “Serahkan semuanya pada saya, Master. Binatang buas adalah semut bagi saya.”

Kemudian Arthur melesat cepat, menghunuskan pedang pusakanya. Mizuki tidak diberi banyak waktu untuk menatap kagum, sebab ia pun lekas bertindak menghabisi musuh-musuh kecil di belakangnya. Musuh-musuh kembali berdatangan. Arthur terlihat bersemangat. Barangkali karena musuh kali ini mengingatkannya pada perburuan. Berburu di tengah hutan. Menunggangi kuda, melepaskan anak panah. Sesekali dia menggunakan pedangnya pula. Wajah penuh semangat itu rupanya masih tetap sama.

Mizuki mengulas senyum tipis. Tentu saja ia mengetahuinya. Ia mengetahui segala hal tentang Arthur Pendragon. Meski Arthur tidak tahu menahu soal Mizuki.

♠♠♠

Misi pembersihan sisa-sisa musuh di London sudah berakhir. Sepatutnya Gawain sering muncul di depan batang hidungnya, tetapi rupanya pria itu masih saja timbul tenggelam. Mizuki, mau tidak mau, merasa penasaran dan akhirnya mencari tahu apa yang sebetulnya menyibukkan Gawain di Chaldea ini. Ia melihat _servant_ -nya itu bicara akrab dengan Ritsuka, salah satu master resmi Chaldea. Tidak ada yang aneh dari gelagatnya selain fakta bahwa Gawain lebih sering berada di samping Ritsuka daripada masternya sendiri. Bahkan Gawain menolak ikut ketika ada misi. Katanya, sekarang ada Raja Arthur. Master bisa mengandalkannya.

_Apakah dia sengaja?_

Gawain tahu apa yang terjadi di antara ia dan Arthur. Bisa jadi Gawain mengabaikannya agar ia menjadi lebih dekat (dan lebih berani), mengingat ia seakan kehilangan kemampuannya dalam berbicara kalau sudah berada di depan Arthur. Dan lagi, sudah tiga kali Mizuki menyelesaikan misi hanya berdua dengan Arthur (padahal biasanya ditemani Gawain). Ia tidak bisa membiarkan kejanggalan ini berlangsung begitu saja. Tapi ketika ditanya, Gawain hanya menjawab bahwa dia merasa tertarik pada Ritsuka. Tertarik dalam hal apa? Pengetahuan, kah. Mizuki pikir ia lebih banyak mengetahui sesuatu ketimbang Ritsuka. Atau ada hal lain yang membuat _servant_ -nya itu lebih senang mengintili master lain?

“Kenapa Anda tidak mencari tahu sendiri, Master?”

“Aku sedang mencobanya.”

Ceritanya panjang. Karena berbagai alasan (sekaligus sering ditemani Arthur), Mizuki akhirnya menceritakan keluhannya soal Gawain. Terdengar lucu, mungkin. Sebagai master, ia tidak tahu menahu apa yang sebetulnya tengah direncanakan _servant_ -nya. Atau memang tidak ada rencana apa-apa. Mungkin memang betul Gawain sering lenyap karena tertarik pada sesuatu yang ada di dalam diri Ritsuka—yang tidak ada padanya.

“Apakah Anda … cemburu?”

“Tidak mungkin!” lagi-lagi, ia menjawab terlalu cepat.

Arthur tertawa renyah. “Mungkin dia sedang jatuh cinta.”

“Gawain? Jatuh cinta?”

“Bahkan seorang raksasa keji pun bisa jatuh cinta, Master…”

Mizuki menatap Arthur lamat-lamat. “Apakah kau juga…”

“Tentu saja.”

Ya, tentu saja. Entah kenapa jawaban itu membuat dadanya sakit. Setelah apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, dan bagaimana ia mengetahui bahwa Arthur menikahi orang lain. Bagaimana kehidupan Arthur setelah ia pergi—dan terlupakan. Mizuki mengepalkan tangan. Ini bukan saatnya ia bersedih karena cinta.

“Mau mencari tahu bersama-sama?”

Soal apa? Fakta bahwa Arthur bisa jatuh cinta juga? Tidak, terima kasih.

“Saya bicara soal Gawain.”

Mizuki tertawa gugup. “Ya, ya, boleh.”

Apakah Arthur bisa membaca pikiran?

♠♠♠

_Bagaimana reaksimu apabila melihat servant-mu tengah berciuman dengan master lain?_

_Ini tidak sama dengan drama perselingkuhan. Kekhawatiran yang lebih besar ialah seandainya servant-mu berani menghunuskan pedangnya padamu, semata-mata agar dia terbebas darimu dan menjadi servant master lain yang diciumnya itu._


	2. Gawain: Magnet

Jangan tanya bagaimana bisa Gawain sebegitu tertariknya pada Ritsuka.

Ia bahkan pernah bertanya dengan konyol; apakah kau punya magnet? Ketertarikannya terlampau kuat, bisa dibilang melebihi ketertarikannya terhadap Raja Arthur (dalam hal ini, konteks yang dibahas ialah kepiawaian memainkan pedang). Ritsuka bahkan tidak mahir bermain pedang, masih ragu-ragu tatkala menunggangi kuda dan sering kali meleset ketika hendak menyerang musuh. Kemampuan Ritsuka sebagai master berada jauh di bawah Mizuki.

Tapi orang-orang begitu percaya padanya. Menaruh harapan besar di pundak ringkihnya. Tidak hanya staf Chaldea, banyak _servant_ lain pula yang mempercayakan kedamaian dunia padanya. Ini tidak masuk akal, ketika di luar terdapat master lain yang jauh lebih berbakat dalam urusan sihir. Barangkali rasa penasaran itu yang membawanya untuk mengenal Ritsuka lebih jauh, sampai ia terjebak dalam ketertarikan berlebih. Kekuatan Ritsuka tidak terletak pada kemampuan sihirnya, itulah kesimpulan sementara yang bisa ia ambil.

Gawain tidak buta pada tatapan Mizuki. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena tubuhnya lebih jujur (mengikuti Ritsuka ke manapun lelaki itu pergi). Ia kadang was-was bagaimana kalau Mizuki menggunakan sihir perintah untuk membuat ia tidak ke mana-mana, meskipun kemungkinan itu tidak mungkin lebih dari lima persen. Mizuki bukan master yang mau menyia-nyiakan sihir perintahnya untuk sesuatu yang remeh. Tapi, tetap saja, melihat tatapan itu … membuat Gawain sedikit panas dingin.

“Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Sir Gawain?”

“Tidak, tidak ada.” Meski begitu, tatapannya tertuju ke arah Mizuki. Masternya tersebut tengah berbincang berdua dengan Raja Arthur. Gawain memicingkan mata. Kalau ketertarikannya terhadap Ritsuka bisa menjadi dorongan untuk masternya mendekati Arthur, bukankah dalam keadaan ini mereka saling menguntungkan?

“Misi berikutnya aku tidak yakin kau bisa ikut.” Ritsuka melihat-lihat berkas yang diberikan Da Vinci. Ada kejanggalan di banyak titik. Okeanos dan London sudah bersih. Kali ini Amerika. Ritsuka menghela napas.

“Kenapa, Master?”

“Dipenuhi Archer.”

“Aku tidak masalah. Aku bisa mengatasinya.”

“Tidak, lebih baik aku membawa Elizabeth-san saja.”

“Aku bisa!”

Gawain sadar ia terlalu mendesak. Bahkan lengannya men-cengkeram bahu Ritsuka terlalu erat. Ah, sebetulnya apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya? Gawain melepaskan cengkeraman. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan Ritsuka menjelajah bersama _servant_ lain, _servant_ yang belum tentu bersedia mati untuknya. Ini tidak benar. Bukankah itu berarti ia bersedia mati demi melindungi Ritsuka? Mizuki akan menghajarnya kalau tahu.

“O-oke … aku akan mendiskusikannya lagi dengan Da Vinci.”

♠♠♠

Keputusan Ritsuka (dan Da Vinci) tampaknya memang paling benar. Seharusnya ia tidak ikut serta. Tidak ada yang bisa Gawain lakukan selain menjadi beban. Meski begitu, ia terus mencoba dan mencoba lagi, tak peduli tubuhnya mulai hancur.

Apa yang akan dikatakan Mizuki?

**_Kau payah._ **

Ia ingat pernah mengatakannya, walau dalam konteks bergurau. Tetapi kata-kata itu menusuk balik dirinya. Dan ia tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan senyuman lebar. Kau payah, Gawain. Kau payah. Melihat raut khawatir Ritsuka membuat ia merasa semakin tidak berguna. Luka ini bukan apa-apa. Ia bisa bertahan lebih lama dan memenangkan pertarungan. Gawain masih mencoba membesarkan hatinya.

“Maafkan aku, Master.”

Dalam hati, Gawain tidak tahu sedang berbicara dengan siapa. Ritsuka ataukah justru Mizuki. Matanya berkunang-kunang dan ia kehabisan stok Mana. Apa yang harus ia lakukan dalam keadaan seperti ini? Tatkala matahari tenggelam, ia nyaris lenyap seandainya saja Ritsuka tidak membawanya ke tempat lain.

♠♠♠

Ia merasakan sensasi panas yang menyenangkan. Seluruh tubuhnya seakan menghangat. Apakah tubuh _servant_ juga bisa merasa ‘sehidup’ ini?

Gawain tak mampu melupakan apa yang terjadi antara ia dan Ritsuka malam itu.

Lagi pula, ia menolak melupakannya.

♠♠♠

Gawain mencium bibir Ritsuka untuk mendapatkan energi tambahan.

Atau sebetulnya itu hanya alasan klise. Ia cuma ingin mencium saja. Merasakan sensasi hangat bibir Ritsuka, bagaimana ketika lidah mereka beradu (saat itu, mata keduanya saling menatap), ada rona merah yang lugu. Gawain selalu memperdalam ciuman. _Tidak apa-apa, Master. Tidak ada yang salah dengan apa yang sedang kita lakukan. Kau hanya sedang memberiku energi_. Gawain tersenyum puas.

“Aku tidak pernah mendapatkan energi dengan cara begini, jujur saja.”

Ritsuka mengelap bibir. “Aku juga. Tapi karena kondisi kemarin gawat, jadi…”

“Aku mengerti. Soal kemarin dan sekarang ini berbeda.”

“A-ah, ya.” Ritsuka kikuk.

Sesuai dengan instruksi Da Vinci, musuh kali ini adalah musuh terakhir. Amerika telah bersih dari sisa-sisa musuh yang dapat mengacaukan singularitas. Mereka bisa pulang dengan tenang, meskipun mendapat luka yang cukup banyak. Baret di tubuh Ritsuka bertambah lagi. Lelaki mungil itu hanya tertawa renyah dan berkata baret bukanlah apa-apa ketimbang apa yang terjadi pada diri Gawain. Gawain merasa terhibur melihat senyuman cerah itu, mengingatkan ia pada sorot cahaya matahari yang amat dirindukannya tiap kali ia berada di Chaldea.

“Sir Gawain…”

“Hm?”

“Bukankah kau tidak sedang membutuhkan energi…”

Gawain menarik dagu Ritsuka, mendekatkan wajah dan mendaratkan ciuman kecil terakhir. Ia memang tidak membutuhkan energi. Lagi pula, itu cuma alasan. Ia hanya ingin mencium saja. Menikmati bagaimana rona kemerahan di pipi Ritsuka yang perlahan menjalar ke telinga, menikmati ciuman mereka pula; yang hangat, yang membuatnya merasa kembali hidup. Dan ciuman-kecupan-sentuhan tidak pernah berhenti sampai di situ.


	3. Arthur: Ingatan Samar

Arthur tidak mengira masalahnya akan sampai seaneh ini.

Tidak ada padanan kata yang lebih tepat untuk mendefinisikan masalah sekarang selain aneh (meskipun masalah itu bukanlah masalahnya). Masih soal Sir Gawain yang mangkir dari perintah masternya sendiri, yang semula Arthur memang berpikir ada yang tak beres di antara Gawain dan Ritsuka. Hanya saja ia tidak mengira bahwa tebakannya memang benar. Gawain sedang jatuh cinta.

“Aku tak sengaja melihat mereka berciuman. Ini gila.”

Mizuki meracau. Arthur tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespons. Kadang-kadang memang begitu. Ia kaku, kebingungan, meski pada akhirnya ia mengatakan sesuatu juga (dengan penuh pertimbangan, takut-takut kalimatnya menyakiti). Ketika ia sedang bersama masternya sendiri, ia tidak pernah begini. Ataukah justru karena itu? Arthur merenung dan tanpa sadar memicingkan mata ke arah Mizuki yang tengah berjalan di depannya. Ia melihat pundak perempuan itu. Ada tahi lalat kecil di sana—tahi lalat yang bahkan mungkin tidak disadari oleh pemiliknya sendiri.

—Arthur menyentuh tahi lalat itu. Di luar kesadarannya.

Arthur kaget.

Mizuki tersentak dan menoleh ke arahnya.

Arthur menatap lengannya sendiri.

“Apa yang—“

“Saya—“

Keduanya saling pandang, lebih lama. Ini adalah kali pertama. Biasanya Mizuki memalingkan muka dengan cepat. Arthur merasakan debaran aneh—atau justru ia tidak berdebar sama sekali, ia sudah tidak paham lagi. Ia merasa tidak asing dengan semua ini. Di mana…?

Lalu, wajah Mizuki berubah merah. Lantas tatapan terputus karena (lagi-lagi) Mizuki memutus pandangan dan kembali berjalan seolah-olah tidak ada apa pun yang terjadi. Bagaimana bisa? Arthur tidak mengerti kenapa ia tersenyum-senyum melihat rona kemerahan itu rupanya menjalar hingga ke telinga Mizuki.

♠♠♠

_“Apakah kau mengingat sesuatu, Arthur?”_

_Perempuan itu menatapnya dengan lembut dihiasi senyuman hangat._

Arthur terhentak dan bertanya-tanya: dapatkah seorang _servant_ bermimpi dalam keadaan mata terbuka?

♠♠♠

Apakah benar pengkhianatan Lancelot itu membuat ia menjadi amat terpuruk?

Sebab, Arthur tidak merasakan bara dendam apa pun setelah ia kembali dibangkitkan menjadi _servant_. Ia pernah berjumpa dengan Lancelot, tentu saja. Tetapi pertemuan itu tidak serta merta menumbuhkan kebencian yang sama dengan dahulu, di kehidupan mereka sebelumnya. Ia merasa amat ringan—seolah-olah buah dari pengkhianatan berujung kematian itu bukanlah apa-apa selain mimpi buruk belaka; kesialan sesaat dalam sekejap mata, lekas lupa keesokan harinya.

Ada hal lain, hal yang tidak begitu dimengerti olehnya, yang membuat ia berpikir: sesuatu yang lebih buruk pernah terjadi, di kehidupanmu sebelumnya, sebelumnya, sebelumnya. Seolah masa lalu tak pernah habis dan ia berganti-ganti menjadi ulat, kepompong, kupu-kupu. Pada fase kematian itu, ia terus-menerus dibangkitkan lagi. Tak habis-habis. Dibangkitkan dan dibuat tersiksa, seakan itu adalah ganjaran setimpal atas dosa-dosanya. Dosa yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui apa. Tetapi, apa hal yang lebih buruk itu?

Kilas balik terpampang di depan mata.

Bagaimana ia mendorong Lancelot untuk mendekati Guinevere. Pengkhianatan terjadi. Pertumpahan darah. Mordred.

Lalu, Mizuki.

_Apa kau mengingat sesuatu, Arthur?_

Arthur mengerjap.

_Ya._

_Aku mengingat seorang perempuan berambut merah yang bertanya kepadaku; apa aku mengingat sesuatu, seolah memang ada kehidupan lain sebelum ini—sebelum aku menjadi raja—dan sebelumnya lagi, lagi, lagi._

Arthur memandang jauh ke ujung langit Chaldea, yang putih, dipenuhi oleh kabut dan badai, dan amat jarang terlihat sinar matahari.

_Tetapi, siapakah perempuan itu?_

Mizuki muncul begitu saja, di dalam kepalanya. Kemudian, tahi lalat. Ia merasa tergelitik dan menyentuhnya tanpa sadar—seakan ia memang telah sering melakukan hal itu pada suatu masa. Arthur tidak memahami bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan kejanggalan ini. Barangkali Mizuki akan menertawakannya kalau ia bercerita. Kenapa Arthur menjadi amat malu dengan isi pikirannya sendiri. Lebih anehnya, ia berpikir bahwa itu bukan cuma buah pikiran atas khayalan-khayalan tak berdasarnya. Pasti ada benang merah yang dapat ia temukan nanti, meski ia tidak seratus persen yakin.

♠♠♠

Hari-hari berlalu dan Arthur melihat sisi lain dari Mizuki. Semakin mereka dekat, semakin ia merasa bahwa mereka memang sebelum ini telah lama akrab. Ada kebiasaan-kebiasaan kecil Mizuki yang membuatnya tersenyum, ada pula yang membuatnya merasa bahwa itu bukan pertama kali ia melihatnya. Lagi, lagi. Aneh.

Arthur bahkan ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Mizuki; mengenal perempuan itu lebih jauh, memastikan bahwa mungkin saja … mungkin saja memang pernah terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka berdua di masa lalu.

Hal itu mengingatkannya pada hubungan antara Gawain dan Ritsuka. Apakah ia juga tengah jatuh cinta?

Tetapi, bukan hasrat ingin memeluk mencium yang dirasakannya. Lebih kepada ‘ingin melindungi’, menjauhkan Mizuki dari marabahaya, dari kematian yang tampaknya tidak beranjak jauh-jauh karena takdirnya sebagai manusia.

Dan Arthur bertanya-tanya (lagi): bagaimana bisa masalahnya menjadi seaneh ini? Bukan hanya perkara Gawain, tetapi juga dirinya sendiri.

“Apa yang barusan kukatakan itu, lupakan saja.”

“Eh, ya?”

“Kau tidak mendengarnya, Arthur?”

“Maafkan saya, Master.”

“Tidak apa-apa. Begitu lebih baik.”

Mereka berada dalam misi bersama, seperti biasa. Kali ini tidak hanya berdua, tetapi juga ditemani Holmes. Mizuki lebih pendiam daripada biasanya. Apakah karena Holmes lebih banyak berpikir mengenai strategi? Melihat Mizuki terdiam cukup lama membuat Arthur tergelitik untuk bertanya.

“Master…”

“Ya?”

“Apakah sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu?”

Arthur tidak mengira bahwa reaksi Mizuki benar-benar di luar ekspektasinya.


	4. Mizuki: Hangat

“Apakah pengkhianatan tidak pernah jauh-jauh dari perkara cinta?” Arthur terdiam. Mizuki melanjutkan. “Ini mungkin terdengar lucu, tapi, bisa jadi, di masa lalu aku pernah dikhianati sedemikian rupa. Dibuang sebagai manusia. Konyol. Tidak masuk akal.” Mizuki tertawa hambar. Kedua lengannya mengepal. “Bahkan seseorang yang sangat kau percayai pun mengkhianatimu. Bagaimana dengan Gawain? Dia mungkin juga bisa mengkhianatiku, dengan cara yang sama tidak masuk akalnya.”

Arthur memandangnya terheran-heran, membuat Mizuki mengalihkan muka. Merasa berdosa. Apakah ia baru saja mengorek luka lama? “Apa yang barusan kukatakan itu, lupakan saja.”

Tetapi rupanya Arthur tidak mendengarkan celotehannya. Mizuki agak kecewa, di sisi lain ia juga merasa lega. Rasa-rasanya tak pantas ia berpikir buruk mengenai Gawain, _servant_ yang telah melayaninya bahkan sejak kali pertama ia menjadi master—menyelamatkannya berkali-kali, tak terhitung jumlahnya. Walau begitu, ketakutannya tetap ada; menghantui. Pengkhianatan selalu terjadi di waktu yang tak pernah disangka-sangka, dari sosok yang tak terbayangkan pula. Mizuki tak ingin dunianya kembali goyah, kembali terpuruk. Sudah cukup bersabar ia menunggu Arthur, menunggu lelaki itu terlahir kembali (meski rupanya tidak). Jangan biarkan ia mati dan terlahir entah menjadi apa lagi—dan mengawali segalanya dari nol.

Boleh dikata, Mizuki lelah. Penebusan dosa tampaknya tidak pernah berakhir.

Holmes mengatur semua strategi. Mizuki membisu cukup lama. Ia tergerak untuk memandang Arthur hanya karena lelaki itu menyentuh pundaknya. Lagi, keduanya saling pandang. Tanpa kata. Mizuki menelan ludah. Seandainya Arthur mengingat segalanya, tidak cuma soal kehidupan sebelumnya sebagai raja, tetapi juga sebelum-sebelumnya, sebelum bahkan keduanya menjadi manusia.

“Master…”

“Ya?”

“Apakah sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu?”

Mizuki kesulitan mengatur napas.

♠♠♠

Arthur menjelaskan segalanya; bahwa Mizuki tak tampak asing. Seolah pernah berjumpa sebelum ini, sebelum keduanya terikat bersama di Chaldea. Arthur menjelaskan dengan caranya yang manis, diakhiri tawa renyah menyenangkan. Katanya, “Maaf, saya mungkin melantur.”

_Tidak. Jangan lakukan itu. Jangan lakukan lagi._

Mizuki terkesima.

Arthur bahkan mengatakan bahwa ada kebiasaan-kebiasaan kecil Mizuki yang diingatnya, yang juga tidak dapat dipahami kenapa. Termasuk soal tahi lalat di belakang leher, yang memang tidak disadari Mizuki.

“Maaf, saya berlaku tak sopan pada master. Rasanya saya sudah sering melakukan itu. Tapi, di mana ya? Benar-benar aneh.”

Mizuki sudah tidak peduli lagi. Ia mendekat dan merengkuh tubuh Arthur. Hangat. Beginikah rasanya kembali—pulang? Ia harap waktu berhenti dan semua ini bukan mimpi.

♠♠♠

“Ini agak konyol.” Da Vinci membuka dialog. “Tapi, apa yang terjadi di antara kalian? Apakah kasusnya sama dengan Kiyohime?” matanya menatap bergantian ke arah Gawain dan Ritsuka.

“Ini tidak seperti yang Anda pikirkan, Da Vinci-san.”

“Ini seperti yang kau pikirkan.” Gawain menyerobot. “Mungkin ini juga berlaku untuk Master Mizuki dan Raja Arthur. Aku tahu kau punya otak yang cerdas untuk memahami situasinya.”

Da Vinci menghela napas. “Oke. Aku hanya ingin memastikan.”

“Kau benar mengenai semuanya,” kata Gawain, seolah dapat membaca pikiran.

“Dan kau, Sir Gawain, tentu tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk mastermu, bukan?”

“Ya…”

“Aku tidak akan bicara panjang. Hubungan kalian adalah urusan kalian. Aku cuma ingin memastikan bahwa semuanya tidak akan mengganggu kredibilitas kalian dalam menangani misi. Dan tugasku di sini sekarang adalah … tentu saja, bersantai. Jangan katakan pada staf aku sedang berada di sini.”

“Apa imbalannya?”

“Aku akan tutup mulut.”

Gawain melirik ke arah Ritsuka. “Master, tolong katakan pada staf bahwa Da Vinci sedang berada di sini, berleha-leha dan mengabaikan tugasnya.”

“E-eh…”

“Akan ada festival musim panas. Di Fuyuki. 2005.” Da Vinci menyerahkan kartu AS-nya. “Itu bukan misi yang sulit. Kalian boleh pergi menggantikanku.” Gawain dan Ritsuka pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Da Vinci menggerutu. Padahal ia sangat ingin melihat festival!

♠♠♠

Mizuki bingung bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan situasinya sekarang ini. Tiba-tiba saja Gawain muncul ke ruangannya, lalu berkata bahwa ia boleh mengatakan apa pun yang mengganjal pikiran. Mizuki bertanya-tanya apakah sebetulnya Arthur pura-pura tidak mendengar, lalu mengatakannya kepada Gawain sebagai salah satu cara untuk meluruskan kesalah-pahaman?

“Aku tidak mengerti apakah keabsenanmu itu adalah cara untukku agar bisa dekat dengan Arthur ataukah cara untukmu agar bisa dekat dengan Ritsuka.”

“Dua-duanya benar, Master.”

“Bagaimana dengan pengkhianatan?”

“Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.”

“Tapi bagaimana kalau dia memintamu untuk membunuhku?”

“Ritsuka bukan master seperti itu.”

“Ya, tapi bagaimana?”

Gawain menelan ludah. “Aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri.”

Mizuki tertawa. “Kau payah. Tapi mungkin Arthur akan membunuhmu terlebih dulu sebelum kau sempat membunuhku.”

“Oh, apa kau sedang pamer.”

“Ya.”

Gawain mengulas senyum lebar. “Kau tidak lagi payah, Master.”


	5. Hukuman, Pengkhianatan, Cinta

Pada akhirnya, mereka berempat pergi dalam satu misi yang sama. Gawain memprotes, sebetulnya berdua saja sudah cukup berhubung ini bukan misi yang sulit. Tapi Da Vinci tampaknya mendendam dan tak ingin Gawain menikmati misinya dengan mudah. Ritsuka sudah menduganya. Sementara Mizuki tidak terlalu peduli. Misinya kali ini adalah mengawasi dua sejoli dalam menjalankan tugasnya. Astaga. Konyol.

“Lagi pula, kau tidak sedang sibuk, kan?”

Mizuki tak mampu protes. Meski sebenarnya ia lebih ingin menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan Chaldea, menyempurnakan sihir barunya. Arthur tidak pula melayangkan protes. Misi apa pun tampaknya bisa dia lakukan, tidak peduli apakah itu penting atau tidak. Tatkala _ray shift_ berhasil dilakukan tanpa kendala, mereka berpencar untuk mencari musuh. Dikatakan, akan ada _shadow servant_ yang mengacaukan acara Tanabata di Fuyuki, satu tahun setelah kejadian rusaknya cawan suci. _Shadow servant_ ini tak memiliki tujuan apa pun selain karena tak mampu kembali ke wujud semula, tidak pula mampu melenyapkan diri.

“Sisa-sisa kerusakan cawan suci…” Mizuki bergumam. “Kupikir kita sudah membereskannya waktu itu.”

“Selalu ada yang belum berakhir, Master.”

Entah kenapa kalimat Arthur terdengar ambigu. Mereka menyamarkan diri dengan mengenakan pakaian tradisional Jepang—yang secara mengejutkan sangat cocok di tubuh Arthur. Jujur saja, Mizuki mencoba untuk tidak selalu fokus memandangi Arthur.

Arak-arakan muncul di ujung jalan besar. Mizuki tetap waspada. Satu tahun telah berlalu sejak hancurnya kota Fuyuki, tetapi kota ini tampaknya menolak mati. Sisa-sisa kehidupan masih ada, membawa serta harapan. Mizuki melirik sebentar ke arah Arthur yang rupanya sedang terpana melihat hiasan lampu-lampu neon. Terlihat jelas dari pancaran sepasang mata itu; yang bercahaya, terkagum-kagum. Barangkali ini bukan ide buruk; pergi mengawasi Gawain dan Ritsuka, meski mereka berakhir terpisah. Sudah seperti kencan saja.

“Master!”

Mizuki terseret setelah sesuatu mendorongnya begitu kuat. Dia muncul. _Shadow servant_. Berserker. Dadanya berdebar kencang. Kedua matanya seolah berkunang-kunang menyaksikan Arthur telah menggunakan pakaian bertempurnya, yang kini tengah menghadang musuh yang menyerang membabi-buta.

“Aaarrrthuuuuurrr!”

Mizuki mengingat suara ini. Apakah Arthur—

“Lancelot!”

Penebusan dosa tampaknya memang tidak akan pernah berakhir. Mizuki bangkit. Darah menetes-netes dari ujung jari-jemari lengan kirinya. Mizuki bertekad. Ia tidak ingin dunianya kembali goyah, kembali terpuruk. _Setelah sejauh ini!_

Ia menggunakan mantra perintah untuk memanggil Gawain. Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat. Gawain muncul, membantu Arthur. Mizuki melayangkan sihir ketika mendapat celah. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi seandainya Gawain hanya pergi berdua dalam misi kali ini, karena Lancelot telah berubah sedemikian rupa. Dia tidak sama dengan Lancelot yang berada di Chaldea. Bahkan kelas mereka berbeda.

Arthur sempat terpojok sebelum Gawain menghunuskan pedangnya, memotong lengan Lancelot. Suara teriakan terdengar melengking, mengalihkan perhatian orang-orang. Ini gawat. Ritsuka muncul, menciptakan sihir pembatas. Sekarang mereka bisa lebih fokus menghabisi _shadow servant_ Lancelot.

“Aaaaaaaarrrthuuurr!”

♠♠♠

_Ada satu monster yang Arthur bunuh, pada suatu malam tatkala ia merasa dunia sedang jungkir balik._

_Ia amat bersedih atas kematian monster itu._

_Di saat seharusnya ia merasa puas._

_Pedang_ excalibur _-nya tergeletak._

_Lalu, lenyap._

_Kembali, terjadi lagi._

_Ia amat bersedih ketika bayangan itu lenyap dari hadapannya, bayangan yang tak henti menyerukan namanya; Arthur._

_Apakah dunia sedang jungkir balik lagi?_

♠♠♠

Mizuki menulis permohonan di atas kertas _tanzaku_ : semoga kebahagiaan berlangsung lebih lama (sebab, ia paham, ‘selamanya’ mustahil dikabulkan para dewa).

Misi telah selesai. Mereka memutuskan untuk menikmati Tanabata sebelum kembali pulang ke Chaldea. Arthur membebat luka di lengan Mizuki agar pendarahannya berhenti. Gawain dan Ritsuka entah berada di mana.

“Master, waktu itu, ketika Anda memeluk saya—“

Mukanya langsung memerah. Ia ingat tatapan Holmes, juga senyuman mencurigakannya. Mustahil menyembunyikan rahasia dari _servant_ semacam itu. Mizuki merutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk Arthur saat itu juga (meskipun ia tidak benar-benar menyesalinya, karena Arthur rupanya malah membalas rengkuhannya).

“Eh, ya?” Mizuki berusaha untuk tidak kikuk, meskipun yang terjadi justru sebaliknya.

“Apakah Anda merasakan sesuatu?”

“Sesuatu?”

“Ya. Sesuatu yang hangat.”

Mizuki mengerjap. Tidak hanya ketika saling memeluk, sebetulnya ia merasa hatinya menghangat setiap kali berada di dekat Arthur. Barangkali karena takdir berkata begitu, ia tidak paham. Perasaan hangat itu terasa menyenangkan. Sedikit menggelitik, tetapi nyaman. Apakah karena takdir bahwa sejak awal mereka memang sepasang kekasih kah, maka di kehidupan mana pun mereka akan tetap merasa hangat apabila berdekatan? Mizuki tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Arthur. Ia hanya mengulas senyum.

“Master…”

“Hm?”

“Bolehkah saya memeluk Anda?”

Jantung Mizuki berdebar-debar kencang, tentu saja. Terlebih setelah melihat tatapan Arthur yang begitu serius. Mizuki memutus pandangan. Ia yakin wajahnya sudah semerah tomat sekarang. Ia tidak memprotes apa pun ketika Arthur mendekatkan tubuh, merengkuhnya perlahan. Mizuki memejamkan mata. Apakah ia bermimpi lagi? Ia selalu bermimpi direngkuh seperti ini. Hangat. Nyaman. Ia seakan kembali menemukan rumah kehidupannya, yang sekian tahun ia cari—ratusan, ribuan, entah.

Apa yang sedang dipikirkan Arthur saat ini—saat lelaki itu memeluknya begini?

Tangan Mizuki mencoba merengkuh balik dengan gemetar. Rasanya ia mau menangis. Dan ketika ia berhasil melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Arthur, ia sudah tidak peduli lagi pada apa pun yang sedang terjadi. Bahkan di telinganya, Mizuki cuma mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. Berdegup liar, seperti hendak meledak.

Arthur melepaskan pelukan dan Mizuki merasa kehilangan. Arthur tersenyum hangat, lengannya mengelus rambut Mizuki, lalu menyelipkannya ke belakang daun telinga. Mizuki menunduk malu.

“Master, jangan melihat ke bawah.”

Ia masih ragu menengadahkan kepala.

“Lihatlah ke atas.”

Mizuki mengangkat wajah perlahan, melihat Arthur yang menatap jauh ke atas langit.

“Bulannya indah sekali, Master.”

Mizuki terpesona.

“Ya, indah sekali.” Ia menatap Arthur lama. “Indah sekali,” gumamnya lagi.

♠♠♠

_Arthur ingin memastikan sesuatu; mengenai rengkuhan itu._

_Ketika ia berhasil melakukannya, ia hendak bertanya:_

_“Master, apakah Anda perempuan berambut merah yang muncul di dalam mimpi saya?”_

_Tetapi urung._

_Sebab, ia sudah tahu jawabannya._

_Kemudian, ia mengelus rambut merah Mizuki_.

**8:51 PM – September 9, 2019**


End file.
